Where theres Rage theres Doom
by MorgraWolfbane
Summary: Small Sollux x Gamzee fic that i m unsure if i ll continue


Sollux looked down at his godteir the many times he had died,he finally earned such a privledge as actually expected it to be a more glorious occasion but he just felt empty with expected all his friends to see him earn Eridan and...No,  
that`s in the past can`t dwell on them didn`t realize how lost he was in his was almost ripping his own godteir apparel.  
"Sollux?You alright?" It was went to pat him on the back but he slapped her hand away."Nothing`s alright!It never was!"Sollux screamed at her.  
He flew off with his newly earned wings."What`s wrong with Sollux?" Feferi whined to Aradia."I...I honestly don`t know Feferi."  
~ Gamzee sticks his finger in one of the millions of bullet holes in his still being alive, it didn`t seem to look up at your master argueing with the main `s been like this for hours and nothing has have had quite a day but admist the confusion of Tricksters,  
you start to dwell on the past when you were still innocent and remember Tavros and your rapping sessions miss Karkat and your dead all the trolls you miss,you miss Sollux the liked to listen to him rant about your moirrail and the other trolls that got on his nerves.  
You always wondered why you were the one he ran were too busy sinking back to your old self that you forgot your master,Caliborn, was yelling for your took a blow from the crowbar to wake you lays facedown on the slowly lifts himself up."Clown,help me with this fU-"annoying elevator music started playing on high and you see the writing on the screen "Everytime you hurt the clown I play the music." Gamzee felt he needed a break.  
He mysteriously disapeared like he usually does.  
~ Sollux sat on the unconfortable horn pile with his head resting on his had been uncontrollably sobbing for the past half much as you try,  
you can`t forget your wipe your nose with your sleeve and suck it begin to step off the pile when you slipped and more horns spilled everywhere."Shit" you think and begin to collect the horns up again when you see something flash deep in the drop the horns and reach pull out what looks like a small was probably one of the search the pager to see who owned found nothing but a app to haven`t used pesterchum in a long while since that day...You log in to see who was course,nobody was...Hold on,there was atleast one chum on.  
"UndyingUmbrage?Never heard of them."You say to yourself but message them anyway.  
TA:umm..hii?  
UU:WHO ARE YOu?  
TA:who are you?  
UU:I ASKED FIRST ASSHOLE TA:fiine,my name ii2 2ollux captor.  
UU:2OLLuX?WHAT KIND OF SHITTY NAME IS THAT?  
TA:iit2 "sollux" now ii fully regret thii2 decii2iion.  
UU:HOW YOu TYPE IS FuCKING ANNOYING TO READ.  
TwinArmeggedons ceased pestering: UndyingUmbrage [UU]  
Well that was a complete waste of your put the pager in you sylladex for possible future pick up one of the horns and honk loud,  
abnoxious noise ringed in your set in back down on th lay there for a few minutes before picking out the pager in your look at who`s online was still that dumbass scroll past to only stop at the familiar words, user was offline.  
Sollux then sees himself typing;  
TA:gz..  
TA:ii know youre not there but..  
TA:ii really..  
TA:mii22 you..  
You stop and stare at the yellow tears glide down your cheeks."Idiot he doesn`t even come online anymore!"Sollux sobs and hits his forhead with the palm of his proceeds to cry himself to heartbroken.  
~ You are now finally escaped your psycotic cherub escaped off to your planet, The Land of Tents and Mirth. It`s been suck a long time since you`ve been here but, it hasn`t changed a you walk around you see the biggest tent, your guide the left tent cloth and proceed to walk was empty soper pie tins, horns, and your trusty decide to ride it again since your feet can probably reach the pedals lean against a sturdy pole that held up the tent and slowly sat up on the feet fit perfectly slowly push yourself off of the pole. Your heart flutters at first but you were able to keep it move forward a little bit. "Wow, this might actually be e-" you suddenly lose your balance and fall backwards into a small pile of went everywhere and your head slowly lift youself up with a ignored it and said it was your head.  
There was another growl and look was an old pager of yours on the head had landed on it causing the screen to have a crack.  
You run your finger across the crack and pick it up and see that your have new give a confused would be messaging this old thing?  
Gamzee opens his pesterchum to see the doubled lettering."Sollux?"You ask haven`t talked to him in sweeps.A crooked smile crosses your face.  
You decide to aswer back.  
TC:NeVeR kNeW yOu`D bE tHe OnE tO mIsS mE.  
~ Sollux awoke witha swore that something just eyes were dry with yawn as you fumble in your pocket for the pull it out and adjust your eyes to it`s was telling him he had a new look down at purple lettering...Wait?Purple?This better not be Eridan pranking you ,it`s .You gulp and read the message.  
TA:gz? ii2 that really you?  
TC:WhO ElSe WoUlD iT mOtHeRfUcKiNg Be?  
TA:ii thought you were..dead..  
TC:WeLl ThAt`S nOt pOsSiBlE sO yOu`Re StUck WiTh Me :/o)  
TA:ii..can`t tell iif youre blu2hiing or that`2 your 2cratch.  
TC:It CaN bE wHaTeVeR tHe FucK yOu WaNt It To Be.


End file.
